Baby Blues
by x-Karoline-x
Summary: Zain finds out Kristen is pregnant, and she wants to keep it, what will he do?
1. Somethings wrong

Zain Nadir entered the club with his usual cocky strut. Just that day Phil had called him arrogant.

"Huh arrogant me? You can talk!" Zain had retorted.

Now he brushed down his black trousers and jacket, undid the top button on his white shirt, brushed his hair back with one tanned hand and smiled to himself. He was so good! His dark brown eyes scanned the room. Noticing a few familiar faces, (from drug raids) they finally rested on the blonde woman sitting elegantly on a stool next to the bar. Kristen Shaw, the gorgeous, clever, deviant drug dealer who Zain had more feelings for than he was willing to admit, even to himself.

He walked over to her,

"Hey," he smiled

She looked up with a smile,

"Black coffee no sugar right?" She asked

Zain nodded and sat down he scanned her face noticing her perfect eyes were slightly red today and her usual pale skin was doubly pale than usual.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She lifted a hand to brush a strand of blonde hair away from her face. She seemed so much more nervous than usual Zain noticed. Paul must have something to do with it. The unfortunate partner who hated Zain and everything to do with him must be giving her a hard time about him he decided.

Kristen stared into her coffee. Inside she was in turmoil. Never before had she faced a situation that scared her so much. She was so sure of herself and decisive but this had her stumped. If she told Zain her disturbing news of the morning it could soon be all over sunhill or paul. It was a matter of trust. Paul had warned her about trusting a copper, but now since that morning she was in too far to drop out. Biting her lip she glanced back up at Zain, stared into his eyes, at his brow furrowed in worry. She smiled despite herself. He'd have something to worry about when she told him.

"Zain," she began, "Zain i'm..."

The ringing of his phone interuppted her, Zain anwsered it with a smile of apologie,

"Can't it wait? But guv...o.k o.k i'll be there in a minute,"

Zain ended the call and got to his feet.

"I've got to go, give me an hour or two and i'll be back,"

Kristen nodded. She wondered how he'd take the news that she was pregnant.


	2. Time to think

Kristen had known she was pregnant for about a week now. She had taken three positive pregnany tests and been to the hospital. She was definitley pregnant. However all though she had been convinceing heself all week an abortion would be best her heart was still fighting back. A little Kristen. Or a little Zain. How cute would that be?

But then what would Paul say? It would be bad for business yes but didn't he always say he didn't care what she did in her spare time? Kristen smiled Paul would never have dreamed she would consider keeping a copper's baby. It would be risking Zain's job though, if another cop found out the father. Was it worth the risk.

She got to her feet and walked outside slowley needing air, time to think. When she got the chance to tell Zain her head needed to be clear.

An abortion was the most sensible option she reasoned. A child and drugs just didn't mix. And what if she ended up behind bars? Would zain bring the child up. No Zain liked his freedom to much. Zain wouldn't want a child, weighing him down and she could'nt do it alone, didn't want to.

But it wasn't just up to Zain was it? A little voice inside her seemed to be screaming keep it, keep it keep it.

"I'll tell Zain i'm o.k with having an abortion,"

A woman walked past with a child on each arm. They were laughing together. Just as they past Kristen the father joined them, he slipped his arm around the womans waist and ruffled one of the child's hair. Kristen felt a pang of envy

"No," she told herself, "Zain will want out,"

But did she?


	3. He needs to know

Arriving back at the club Kristen saw Zain waiting for her. She smiled at him, taking his face in her hands to kiss it passionatley. A few minutes later she settled down in the chair opposite him, brushing down her white skirt as she did. He needs to know she told herself over and over again.

"What were you saying before?" he asked curiously.

"Zain i'm pregnant," she blurted it out her eyes never leaving his wanting to see his first emotion.

But his first emotion was obvious. Shock.

"Woah," he said standing up and putting his head to his hands, he paced a bit then turned back to her still in shock, "Your sure?"

Kristen nodded wrapping her hands around a mug of coffee she had just poured.

"This can't be right," Zain shook his head, "If anyone finds out i'll..."

"Lose you job i know," Kristen interuptted.

"I need to think," he said making an exit,

"Zain!" she grabbed at his sleeve pulling him back onto the chair, "we need to talk,"

The pair sat in silence for what seemed to Kristen to be hours. Really it was minutes. They both stared into their coffees. Kristen was close to tears again. Zain was thinking hard. Phil would go mental if he ever heard, and what would the DI say? It would be the end of the undercover work for sure. They'd always been careful, he knew that, exept for perhaps once...or twice. Kristen looked up searching his face,

"I'm scared," she whispered. Almost the first time in her life she'd ever admitted it. Zain took a second to register it but he reached across the table to take her hand. He kissed it gentley, feeling her soft skin against his lips.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.


	4. Decision time

The argument that followed was loud and blazing. Comments flew back and forth, accusations and threats. After nearly an hour Zain stormed out fuming,

"Fine," He yelled over his shoulder, "Keep the thing, do it alone!"

He realised as soon as he had left that the under cover work was nicely murdered now.

"Eugh!" He yelled Kicking the wall viciously. Instead of easing his anger it only grew as a sharp pain spread fromnhis foot to his leg. Zain walked and walked and walked. Eventually he stopped, he was at the river. With some force he picked up a stone and lobbed into the cold clear surface. He could hear Phils voice in his head

"I told you you were in to deep,"

Zain threw another stone. He wasn't in too deep. Kristen could keep the baby for all he cared and Zain would walk away. The father could probably be any out of hundreds. Paul even, Kristen' and his relationship was always close too close.

An abortion was the only thing to do, why couldn't Kristen see that? Why would she want to keep a baby, his baby? Because she loves you echoed round his head. He knew why he was so angry he felt guilty. Kristen actually believed Zain liked her yet he was just trying to get her put away.

But then under his surface feelings he did care about her. He didn't want her to be locked up in jail, But was she worth his job? He sat down picking up a smooth stone and skimming it over the surface of the water.

Which was more important? Sunhill or Kristen?


	5. Lifes unfair

Zain hurried into the club. Kristen was on the phone she glared when she saw him holding up hand for him to wait. Slightly nervousley Zain walked over to her and waited impatiantly. Angy Kristen ended the call.

"What do you want Zain?" She snapped.

"I want to keep it," He said simpley.

Kristen opened her mouth in suprise. She had just decided to have an abortion like Zain wanted but now...

She flung her arms around his neck with a laugh. Zain smiled and kissed her neck lovingly.

"I'm going to lose my job, have any spare here?" he teased.

Kristen laughed and ticked his chest,

"Well i can think of a few," She leaned forward to kiss him.

xxx

Lying in Zains arms that night Kristen felt a twinge of pain. She sat up as it grew worse, swinging her legs out onto the floor she stood up. Grasping at her stomach with a gasp as the pain became almost unbearable, then she collapsed.

Zain woke, unsure about what had woken him. He lay thinking for a moment before realising Kristen was not in bed. Sitting up Zain turned on thebedside light with a frown and looked around. He couldn't hear anyone moving around. Kristen's clothes were still at the end of the bed with his so she couldn't have left. Confused Zain climbed out of bed jumping when he saw Kristen unconcious on the floor. There was a small pool of blood next to her. Muttering swearwords Zain called an ambulance sitting down next to Kristen on the floor. It seemed to take years for the Ambulance to arrive.

Kristen was eased onto a stretcher and Zain followed onto the ambulance,

"Will she lose the baby?" he asked

" I'm not sure love," the paremedic said while busteling about over Kristen.

Zain stared at her. She looked so small lying there. So unlike the Kristen he knew. He'd seen a whole new side to her that day. Would he lose her?


	6. Empty

_Reminicing bout the day she first told me you were entering into our lives  
it would have been a great November  
It was like our love had been reborn  
Can't explain the happiness in her voice that day  
You made everything make sense, even though t never knew your name  
Now on every night i dry my weeping eyes _

Don't think time could ever heal this pain, no  
sometimes i feel like i'm the one to blame

Chorus  
I can't believe you've gone away  
life will never be the same  
will i meet you on the other side?  
and if i see you will u call me daddy  
i cant believe you've gone away  
wish that i could see your face  
will i meet you on the other side?  
and if i see you will u call me daddy

every single day was fille with oh so many choices  
would you be a boy or girl?  
someone who would change the world  
used to say that you would grow to be my baby boo  
she already had it all planned  
you would be a perfect man  
raised with a loving hand  
i will never know you or hold you within these arms

sometimes she thinks that shes the one to blame, no  
can someone tell me how to stop her pain!

Chorus  
can't believe you've gone away  
life will never be the same  
will i meet you on the other side?  
and if i see you will u call me daddy  
i cant believe you've gone away  
wish that i could see your face  
will i meet you on the other side?  
and if i see you will u call me daddy

If you were here, i know life would not be complicated  
i'd give me heart and soul just to see you grow  
and your mama she would smile again  
all the sleepless nights would end  
maybe we could laugh again  
Lord knows im missing you!

Chorus  
can't believe you've gone away  
life will never be the same  
will i meet you on the other side?  
and if i see you will u call me daddy  
i cant believe you've gone away  
wish that i could see your face  
will i meet you on the other side?  
and if i see you will u call me daddy

_Lemar- Call me Daddy._

Zain sat next to Kristen on the hospital bed. She was pale and her eyes were red rimmed but she was alive. Zain still had his job and no one would know how close he came to leaving it for Kristen. Both of them were silent but Zain's arm around Kristen said it all. He was there._  
_


End file.
